


Tie

by Kharons_Shotgun



Series: HURTS: Puma & Fly [6]
Category: Hurts (UK Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 11:12:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12793350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kharons_Shotgun/pseuds/Kharons_Shotgun
Summary: 誰犯規，誰受罰。舊文重貼。





	Tie

**Author's Note:**

> 2018/2/ 23：修正細節與錯贅詞

  
  
  
　　他說話總帶著刺。  
  
　　很英國，很冷式，也很毒。像將百香果切片扔進壺裡，不消幾刻便能從茶香中聞出渲染的酸澀。  
  
　　他說話也總是迂迴婉轉。隱喻、隱喻再隱喻。一位在眾多文字遊戲間遊走的獨裁者，永遠不嫌疲倦。  
  
　　但他說話卻是十分沉著的。沉得有時甚至能靜上一整天。那份極為克制的沉默，令他原本行事主動的特質在重重包裹後變得相對被動，那位被Theo形容為美洲豹*般精準的男人總是選擇在不該退縮的時候猶豫、在該迎擊的地方棄守。  
  
　　或許就是這股特質令他如此與眾不同，一種在兩極間互相拉扯的魅力。而他們都並不是禮貌的支持者，也同樣不崇尚修辭，因此當Theo一口咬上Adam的肩胛骨時，不意外自己會聽見耳邊飆出一句髒話。  
  
　　也就只有這種時候，Adam才能丟下那堆該死的沉默，盡責地當個二十六歲年輕人。  
  
　　Theo並沒有咬得很深，只稍稍留下瘀痕，卻已足夠讓Adam頸線變得更加緊繃。Adam沒有求饒，更沒有繼續辱罵，眼神卻十分鋒利。  
  
　　Theo能從Adam的瞳孔內看見那股狠勁，他們此刻近得甚至能聽見彼此吞嚥。「說過不能用領帶，我們的日內瓦公約*，」他瞥了一眼上方，那個將Adam雙手綑綁於床頭板的位置，然後視線又回到Adam胸頸上，嚴肅聲明道。  
  
　　深藍與黑的斜切條紋襯在手腕邊，看起來就像獄紋。Adam只是揚起一抹複雜的笑，同時盡力讓還沒脫掉的皮鞋底避開床單。他不喜歡弄髒白色，縱使那是旅館的床也一樣。「沒了民主，怎麼談人道？」他諷刺。此刻身上的西裝背心早已被Theo扔到床底下。房間鋪著一層厚地毯，物品落上去時甚至沒發出一點聲響。  
  
　　「就是錯過民主，才跳來實行人道。」Theo則緩慢地一顆一顆將襯衫釦子扭開。他並非暴力的人，也並非不珍惜衣物的傢伙，卻很享受風雨欲來的前一刻。  
  
　　沒有領帶，沒有領結，也沒有袖套，那是他們對於Hurts衣著的隱性公約*，當然，也沒有金屬夾扣。  
  
　　而Adam很顯然根本就不該去買那幾條東西的。誰買了誰就負責；他犯了法，於是今天就輪到Theo來享受之後的人道處罰。Theo不疾不徐地抽開身下人皮帶，拉開西裝褲拉鍊，今早才燙好的襯衫如今都已亂了，彼此的頭髮也是。  
  
　　「我一直都在想，你的雨傘什麼時候才會送來。」他邊說邊掏出今早領到的新梳子，塑袋包裝甚至還沒撕開。如果將這一柳柳木痕壓印在Adam胸口，會顯現出商品條碼般的圖案嗎？Theo想：還是他該輕輕往下勾勒，看會引起何種效果？  
  
　　雨傘，Theo梳子的相對物*。他不經意地瞥過梳側上那名字縮寫，同時疑問公司到底何時才會想起Adam那份要求。梳尖輕輕掃過那人乳首，立刻激起身下一陣反應。  
  
　　除了難得地拋開那份沉著之外，Theo意外發現Adam今天在給予呻吟時也異常慷慨。  
  
　　他將梳身往更下方滑去，同時緊盯Adam那介於那期待與膽怯間的神色。「在開始前，還有什麼需要重新辯駁的嗎，民主先生？」他問，同時開始思考Adam該不會是明知故犯吧，因為他顯然也很享受判決來臨的前夕。  
  
　　Adam只是抬首，微微喘氣，再也沒扯過一次上頭的領帶。那眼神如今充滿該屬於美洲豹的直接，沒有棄守也沒有猶豫，一如Theo當時在訪談中形容的那樣。  
  
　　他說：閉上嘴，快點做。  
  
　　Theo扯起一抹笑，人道地照辦了。  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

>   
>  附上一些不太重要的解釋：  
>   
>  **日內瓦公約**  
>  一個主張各種人道權益的條約，被廣泛使用。  
>   
>  **被Theo形容為美洲豹的Adam**  
>  在Dazed & Confused的訪問影片末尾，主持人要求兩人形容對方為一種動物，Theo說Adam感覺起來像美洲豹（Puma）而Adam說Theo感覺起來應該是種昆蟲，會不停飛來飛去的...（主持人提示：蒼蠅？）Adam：嗯，對，就像是蒼蠅（Fly）。XD  
>   
>  **不能穿領帶的規矩**  
>  一次上德方節目時，主持人問說加入Hurts有什麼要求嗎？兩人回答：先要改變衣著，不能穿領帶，然後衣著要簡潔，還有兩側頭髮必須乾淨俐落（像Adam那樣削去，或Theo那樣梳整）接著我腦中就形成了『如果他倆其中一位買了禁忌物領帶，最後一定會惡質地成為床第情趣吧？』這種糟糕想法（掩）  
>   
>  **Adam的雨傘**  
>  在一次訪談當中，主持人問說Theo的梳子是隨身帶的嗎？從哪裡來的？Theo便提到當他們被公司簽下後，就向公司做了要求，Theo希望能有刻著自己名字的扁梳，還說這個物品能夠提醒他自己終於走到這一步云云...然後又說，Adam那時是要求雨傘，只是還沒入手就是了。  
>   
>   
> 


End file.
